sailor_moon_crystalfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Princess Serenity
thumbPrincess Serenity était la princesse de la lune du Silver Milenium qui vivait à Moon Castle avec sa mère, Queen Serenity, Luna et Artemis, et ses amis fidèles, les Gardiens du système solaire intérieur: Mercure, Mars, Jupiter et Vénus. arence Princess Serenity, est blonde aux cheveux longs. Elle a la même coiffure que sa mère, mais sa couleur est argentée. Elle porte une robe blanche avec une décoration dorée sur le dessus, un petit nœud à l'arrière de la robe et des chaussures avec un talon blanc. Il a les yeux bleus et sur le front la lune dorée. Sailor Moon Crystal. Avant que la princesse Sérénité ne soit envoyée sur Terre avec tous les autres, elle a été admirée par la Terre qui désirait voir les prés verdoyants et remarquer le vent dans ses cheveux. Elle lui rendit visite le plus souvent possible et, lors d'une de ses visites, elle vit le prince de la Terre, le prince Endymion, qui tomba amoureux de lui. Et il la vit aussi tomber amoureuse d'elle et former ainsi le couple idéal. Mais leur amour, ils devaient déjà cacher les habitants de la Lune et ceux de la Terre étaient interdits d'avoir une relation. Mais Serenity et Endymion, qui devaient toujours être cachés par la loi de Dieu, Serenity lui dit bien-aimée qu'ils devaient le quitter et ne plus se voir. Mais pour eux deux, ils ne pouvaient pas supporter l'idée de se séparer. Les deux sont toujours des petits amis. Mais de nulle part un ennemi émerge. Reine Metalia qui voulait obtenir le pouvoir du cristal d’argent, pour gouverner l’univers. Il a lavé la fête des habitants pour qu'ils volent le cristal d'argent, mais le seul qui pouvait se libérer de la supercherie était le même Ednymion qui s'était battu pour protéger sa bien-aimée Serenity. Mais Beryl qui était secrètement amoureuse du prince était jalouse de voir que le prince Endymion et la princesse Serenity étaient ensemble, voulaient tuer la jeune princesse, l'éliminer à jamais, mais Edymion sacrifia sa vie pour elle. Sérénité pleine de douleur et le cœur brisé, a pris une épée, s'est suicidée pour être à côté de son prince bien-aimé. La reine Serenity, qui voit tout le bruit et la mort de sa fille unique, prend le bâton lunaire et tente d'éliminer l'ennemi. Mais la reine Metalia a laissé le Silver Milenium en ruine. La Reine Sérénité avec les dernières forces a envoyé tout le monde sur Terre pour que tous puissent vivre en paix et se revoir. Dans le présent, Serenity ne se souvient de rien de ce qui s'était passé. Son nom sur Terre est Usagi Tsukino, qui vit avec ses parents, Kenji et Ikkuko, et son jeune frère, Shingo. Usagi se présente comme un élève maladroit, en pleurs et mauvais élève du lycée. Elle a 14 ans. Elle a des amis et l'un d'entre eux est Naru. Quand un chaton noir, avec un croissant de lune sur son front, qu'elle a trouvé dans la rue avec une bande en forme de X sur son front pour les enfants mal élevés, elle s'est présentée à sa maison alors qu'Usagi errait dans les rues de peur Son test d'anglais n'a pas donné de bons résultats et il a rencontré un garçon très élégant qui se moquait de sa coiffure. Le chaton est elle-même présenté et dit appelé Lune et le remercia pour son Ajuda et Usagi ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle parlerait à elle. Lune lui a donné son fermoir. Plus tard Usagi ami Ami, une fille de son âge qui rêve d'être un médecin comme la mère de somme, Rei un Makoto sarcedotisa un nouvel étudiant à la même école est Usagi et Ami qui voudrait être un fleuriste ou boulanger. Ensuite, ils viennent Artemis et Minako appelé Venus. 4 rappeler le temps qui étaient dans sa vie passée. Votre mission est de trouver le cristal d'argent et de protéger la princesse. Usagi prend aussi sa confiance et l'affection Mamoru Chiba qui devint plus tard son petit ami à nouveau. Usagi est les filles Princesse Serenity princesse cherchent pour elle tout ce temps. Ils se souviennent aussi ses jours en tant que gardiens qui avaient toujours de protéger et d'être avec elle. Maintenant que Usagi est également Sailor Moon, elle doit protéger la Terre et ses amis des griffes de Metalia. À la fin de la première saison, Usagi, qui commence à mûrir et à assumer ses responsabilités, commence à être plus forte et plus confiante en elle-même. Battez Metalia et sortez avec Mamoru. Princess Serenity.png act 9 serenity looks at endymion.jpg Endymion..jpg princess serenity and prince Endymion.gif Sailor moon crystal act 9 princess serenity and prince endymion in front of the earth.jpg Sailor-Moon-Crystal-09-720p.png Love between Serenity and Endymion..jpg Anime-kiss-nouveau-princess-serenity-amp-prince-endymion-princess-serenity-of-anime-kiss.jpg kissing under the moonlight.gif awaking as princess serenity.gif looking to the green paradise..gif princess Serenity on earth.gif sailor_moon_crystal_act_10_princess_serenity_and_prince_endymion.jpg sailor_moon_crystal_act_10_prince_endymion_protecting_princess_serenity (1).jpg together.gif together again.gif